Grand Escape
by stillewolfie
Summary: Eijun memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, meninggalkan Kazuya dibalik atmosfer dunia yang dingin dan gelap. MPREG. Kazuya/Eijun.


**Miyuki's POV**

"Miyuki-senpai."

Itu adalah kata pertama ketika aku menemukanmu di sebuah pohon yang tidak tumbuh akibat dari musim gugur. Hari sudah mulai menggelap dan malam akan muncul, tetapi kau, dirimu, memanggilku ke sini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tentu saja, kesan pertamaku adalah—bingung.

Aku tidak mengerti saat kau memberiku pesan untuk segera bertemu di tempat ini. Bagiku, ini terlalu melankolis—tempat yang biasanya gadis-gadis sukai. Aku tidak paham saat melihatmu dari jauh. Sejujurnya, kau bisa pergi ke kamar asramaku dan mengetuk pintu seperti biasa—kau bisa menggebrak dan berteriak kencang dengan senyum lebar yang kusuka.

Entah mengapa, aku hampir lupa kapan kau melakukan itu semua.

"Sawamura," Aku mencoba untuk memanggilmu seperti biasa, tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara kita. Angin berhembus, membuat syal hitam yang kau gunakan bergerak pelan. Tapi tetap saja, kau diam saja. "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku di tempat begini? Ha, jangan bilang seleramu mulai aneh seperti perempuan—"

Aku bermaksud untuk melucu. Tapi sungguh, demi apapun, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau memasang tampang bodoh dan berteriak-teriak bahwa yang kukatakan adalah omong kosong. Namun, tetap—

"…Huh. Ya, mungkin."

—kau diam, tidak membalas atau pun merengut padaku.

Kau menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedua mataku. Aku mengerutkan alis—tidak suka. Aku tidak menyukai Sawamura Eijun yang seperti ini. Kenapa?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei, Sawamura—" Cahaya jingga perlahan menghilang, malam telah tiba. "Aku serius. Ada apa denganmu? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

Lampu-lampu taman mulai dinyalakan. Di saat itulah, aku mampu melihat wajahmu secara keseluruhan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaaku saat ini ketika melihat rupamu yang berubah drastis—lemas dan hampa.

"Sawa—"

Aku bermaksud menyentuhmu, tapi kau menghindar.

Tentu saja, yang bisa kulakukan saat itu adalah terdiam tidak paham.

Kau menolak. Kau tidak mau kusentuh. Kau menghindar dari pelukanku.

"Miyuki-senpai—"

Kau kembali memanggilku.

Di bawah gemerlap bulan, saat daun-daun cokelat berguguran, kau berdiri tegap dan langsung menusuk kedua mataku yang dibaluti oleh kacamata. Kau seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaanku kala kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang mampu membuatku terkejut dan dibuat jatuh hingga ke dalam jurang tanpa permukaan.

Tapi, aku dapat melihat—semua tetap sama.

Tatapanmu itu menggambarkan bahwa apa yang kau katakan adalah nyata.

Dingin.

Kosong.

"—ayo putus."

.

.

**GRAND ESCAPE**

**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuji**

**Grand Escape by stillewolfie**

**Kazuya M. & Eijun S.**

AR, OOC, typos, yaoi, mpreg, alur maju-mundur, etc.

.

.

_aku pergi agar bisa melindungimu—_

.

.

**#01  
**your future is bright. so please, take care.

.

.

_—meski tidak berakhir dengan bahagia, setidaknya aku yakin cintaku tetaplah pemenang._

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di suatu hari yang dingin, semua dibuat terkejut oleh suatu pernyataan.

Hari ini, dua hari sebelum liburan natal, Klub Bisbol dari SMA Seidou diberi perintah untuk berkumpul di tempat biasa mereka menerima sebuah pengumuman baru. Pelatih Kataoka, Asisten Takashima Rei, dan Manajer Mitsutaka telah berdiri berjejer di depan para pemain dengan memasang tampang seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda—

"Huh, Sawamura?"

"Sawamura kenapa ada di sana? Apa ada yang perlu dikatakan?"

"Ah, mungkin dia dihukum oleh Pelatih—"

—salah satu siswa kelas dua, Sawamura Eijun, ikut berdiri di sana—bersama para atasan di Klub Bisbol Seidou.

Dirinya, Sawamura Eijun, tetap menunduk dan seolah menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia merasa enggan untuk menatap teman satu angkatan, junior, serta para seniornya. Pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai _pitcher_ inti sejak Tanba, salah satu seniornya, telah lulus beserta para senior lain yang dirinya banggakan.

Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah siap untuk melepaskan status tersebut dengan lapang dada.

"Mulai tahun ajaran baru, salah satu teman kita, Sawamura Eijun," Suara Pelatih Kataoka yang lantang mampu membuat semuanya terdiam, diam-diam menyimpan spekulasi yang menyebabkan Sawamura harus berdiri bersama mereka di depan. "Akan berhenti dari klub dan tidak melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah kita. Ada beberapa alasan yang—"

"APA!?" Kuramochi Youichi, salah satu seniornya di tingkat tiga, teman satu kamarnya, terkejut dan refleks berteriak. "Apa-apaan!? Hei, Bodoh! Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan ini padaku! Apa ini penyebab akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jarang fokus, hah!? Hei, Sawamura! Kenapa wajahmu menunduk begitu? Tunjukkan padaku, Brengsek! Jawab aku! Sawamura—"

Youichi benar-benar emosi. Pelatih Kataoka pun terdiam. Pria yang biasanya tegas terhadap anak-anaknya pun merasa tidak mampu menghentikan tingkah Kuramochi yang kurang ajar. Asisten Rei hanya bisa menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dan meringis dalam hati. Manajer Mitsutaka yang memiliki naluri untuk menjadi penengah akhirnya mencoba menghentikan, "K-Kuramochi-kun, kumohon tenangkanlah pikiranmu—"

"Tenang bagaimana, _Sensei_!? Sawamura sama sekali tidak mengatakan itu padaku!" Dia abaikan Nakata dan Kanemaru yang menghentikannya untuk menerjang Eijun. "Bakamura sialan, apa kau tuli!? Hei, jawab aku! Kau tidak punya mulut, he? Kau bisu? Brengsek, jangan menunduk saja dan angkat kepalamu itu! Ini perintah dari _senpai_-mu! SAWAMURA!"

"Kuramochi-senpai, tenanglah!"

"Apa kau lupa tujuanmu saat masuk ke Seidou? Apa yang kau teriakkan itu omong kosong?" Youichi terkekeh sinis. Sungguh, ia merasa dirinya sama sekali tidak dihargai. "Apa keinginanmu menjadi _ace_ hanyalah kebohongan? Apa kau tidak takut posisi itu akan direbut Furuya? HEI, SAWAMURA!"

Para pemain lain pun hanya bisa diam, menatap kasihan Youichi yang mengamuk dan hendak menghajar Eijun yang terus menunduk dan diam.

Kata-kata Youichi adalah benar; Eijun seolah-olah menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

Kominato Haruichi yang belum bisa memahami situasi dengan baik, menatap Eijun dibalik poninya yang panjang. Ia menunggu Eijun untuk berbicara tentang alasan mengapa keputusan tersebut terjadi tiba-tiba. Pemuda pendek berambut merah muda merasa Eijun baik-baik saja, meski performanya agak sedikit buruk saat melakukan latih tanding di awal musim gugur beberapa waktu silam. Tetapi, tetap saja, sebagai teman yang baik, Haruichi tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Yang perlu dilakukan olehnya hanya mendukung Eijun dari belakang dan memberi semangat.

Tetapi, mengapa?

Ada yang terasa janggal.

Furuya Satoru yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya berdiri tegap dan terus memandangi Eijun di depan sana. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Begitu pula dengan Okumura Koushuu—bocah serigala yang membatu di tempatnya, manik hijau kebiruan tampak terkejut luar biasa. Dia bukan orang ekpresif seperti Youichi, namun Seto Takuma tahu segalanya; sahabat _catcher_ merasa bahwa keputusan ini terjadi terlalu awal dan tidak bisa diterima dengan logika.

Lain dengan mereka, lain pula perasaan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh Miyuki Kazuya.

Pemuda itu seolah mematung. Diam. Bibirnya terkatup, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mengamuk.

Matanya terbuka, menatap ke depan. Hanya saja tidak memiliki arti—kosong.

Kazuya pun tidak bisa memberi ekspresi blak-blakan seperti Youichi yang masih murka dan hendak menerjang. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memberikan keterkejutan yang tak terduga.

Mereka telah berpisah satu bulan yang lalu. Kemudian, berita ini muncul.

Inikah penyebabnya?

Sawamura Eijun, junior yang paling ia sayang, akan berhenti dari ikatan mereka—bisbol.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Eijun akan berhenti sekolah.

Pergi.

Meninggalkan dirinya, dalam waktu yang lama.

Matanya membulat lebar, perlahan mengecil.

_Mengapa kenyataan sekejam ini?_

.

.

**grand escape –**

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, Sawamura Eijun merasa ada yang aneh.

Pemuda itu baru saja melakukan lari paginya seperti biasa. Namun baru empat putaran, mendadak dirinya merasa pusing dan mual. Segera dengan muka bodoh karena tak mampu menahan, ia pergi ke toilet terdekat dan memuntahkan isi perutnya tadi malam.

Eijun terkejut sebentar. Rasa sakit di kepala ia abaikan sebentar.

Pemuda itu sudah hampir lupa kapan terakhir ia mengalami apa itu yang namanya sakit. Eijun bersumpah, sejak mengenal bisbol dan tetek-bengeknya, ia sudah hampir melupakan rasa itu karena rajin olahraga dan bermain tanpa ingat waktu. Semua selalu ia lakukan dengan baik, dirinya juga tak lupa untuk makan teratur—tiga mangkuk nasi dengan lauk porsi besar sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lalu, ini kenapa?

"…Huh?"

Eijun memegang perut ratanya. Jika dilihat dari luar, semua tampak baik-baik saja. Meski tidak terlalu berotot apabila dibandingkan dengan Miyuki Kazuya atau Furuya Satoru, Eijun rasa semua bagian tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

Kemudian tak lama, permukaan tangan mencoba untuk mengelusnya. Sontak, Eijun kebingungan.

_Mengapa … di bagian bawah perutnya—terasa agak sedikit keras?_

Keracunan, kah?

"Haha … tidak mungkin," Pemikiran bodoh tidak berdasar. Para bibi di kantin tidak mungkin memberikan makanan beracun yang berdampak buruk pada kesehatan. Dia yakin para manajer juga bermaksud demikian. Eijun sudah ada di Seidou selama dua tahun, mengapa efeknya baru terasa sekarang kalau begitu? "Pfft, HAHAHA! Tidak tidak tidak, tidak mungkin karena racun. Ini pasti—uh, HUEK!"

Muntah, untuk ketiga kali.

Cairan bening dengan beberapa butir nasi yang belum tercerna sempurna, serta bau susu basi yang ia yakini dirinya konsumsi sebelum tertidur semalam telah keluar tanpa aba-aba dari mulutnya.

Eijun merasa lemas. Ia merasa sakit di bagian perut dan kepala.

Napasnya putus-putus, tangan kanannya mencoba untuk menumpu permukaan wastafel. Syukurlah masih pukul empat, ia merasa hanya dirinya saja yang sudah bangun sekedar untuk latihan kebugaran. Eijun tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan junior serta seniornya yang begitu ia junjung dan hormati. Karena itulah, dengan sigap ia menegapkan tubuh dan menatap wajahnya yang mendadak pucat di depan cermin.

Eijun tercenung sebentar, sebelum meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"YOSH!" Eijun menepuk pipinya dua kali, terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan bebas telapak tangannya sendiri. "Aku, Sawamura Eijun, _ace_ Seidou, tidak akan kalah hanya karena rasa sakit seperti ini! Lihatlah _koushien_, aku datang! HAHAHAHA!"

Eijun terkesan ribut sendiri. Ia pun mencuci tangannya dan meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki titik terendah, dan hal tersebut dapat dirasakan oleh lelaki bodoh berotak pendek seperti Sawamura Eijun sekali pun. Siang yang panas serta matahari yang sangat terik hampir menumbangkan lelaki berambut cokelat bersamaan dengan semangatnya yang menggebu.

Eijun merasa tidak kuat.

Dan Miyuki Kazuya selaku _catcher_ yang menangkap lemparannya sekaligus kekasih tersayang pun akhirnya sadar.

"Ada apa?" Kazuya melepaskan bola dan menghampiri Eijun yang membungkuk sembari memegang perutnya. "Sawamura? Hei, wajahmu pucat—" Pemuda berkacamata melepaskan _helmet_, bermaksud ingin memeriksa lebih jauh. "Kau sakit?"

Eijun diam saja. Ia terlalu fokus pada perutnya yang seolah berputar dan menekan-nekan tubuhnya dengan keras.

"S-_Senpai_…" Eijun gemetar, ling-lung. "Aku, uh—" Kazuya terkejut, firasat buruk mendadak muncul. "Ah—hah—HUEK!"

Cairan bening berwarna kuning kembali keluar—dan berhasil mengenai seragam olahraga milik sang kapten.

Furuya Satoru yang sedang berlatih bersama Okumura Koushuu pun terkejut sebentar, mereka berdua memasang wajah _facepalm_—

—diiringi dengan teriakan melolong milik Miyuki Kazuya yang sangat miris untuk didengar.

.

.

Memasang wajah bodoh, Eijun terduduk di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan tampang gugup dan berkomat-kamit.

Apa sakitnya separah itu hingga pelatih memutuskan dirinya untuk pergi ke sini hanya untuk memeriksa keadaan perutnya yang aneh?

"Sawamura Eijun-san,"

"H-H-_Ha'i_!"

Dokter yang memegang papan periksa itu terkejut sejenak, ia merasa Eijun terlalu bersemangat untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Lantas, pria paruh baya menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung keriputnya—ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Sawamura-san," Kembali, dokter tersebut memanggil. "Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu yang … um, agak sedikit privasi?"

"Huh?" Tampang wajah terkesan lugu dan polos, ia mengangguk tanpa berpikir. "Tentu saja, dok."

Dokter tersebut berdehem sejenak. "Maaf, apa anda pernah bermalam … dengan seorang pria?"

"Bermalam? Tidur bersama?"

"Ah, tidak … melebihi itu," Kepolosan Eijun yang sangat terlihat dari iris cokelat keemasan itu membuat sang dokter pun perlahan tersenyum maklum. "Maksud saya … seks, Sawamura-san. Apa anda pernah melakukan itu dengan seorang pria? Kalau boleh tahu, sejak kapan?"

Otak kecil mulai memroses kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh dokter tanpa nama. Eijun mengerjapkan mata, dia berpikir.

Sejak memasuki Seidou, Eijun sudah meletakkan hatinya pada sang _catcher_ inti, Miyuki Kazuya.

Meski pemuda itu adalah sosok jahil dan menyebalkan, tidak dapat dipungkiri apabila mengenai bisbol, Kazuya terlihat dewasa dan sabar mengajarinya. Salah satu senior yang diam-diam Eijun akui sebagai pemain sejati—terlepas dari sikap egois dan sombong miliknya itu.

Namun karena itulah, rasa suka itu tumbuh dan berkembang.

Hingga tepat di musim gugur tahun kemarin, mereka saling menyatakan cinta dan berpacaran.

Ciuman adalah hal yang biasa dalam hubungan mereka. Hampir setiap malam Eijun akan menyelinap ke lapangan hanya sekedar menemui Kazuya yang terduduk di _bench_—menunggunya. Eijun selalu berceloteh mengenai apa yang ia lakukan seharian, sedangkan Kazuya sekali-kali akan mengejeknya mengenai perdebatan tanpa ujung yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua.

Dan jelas, untuk mengakhiri kencan malam mereka, Kazuya pun mendekat dan mencium kedua belah bibir Eijun yang manis dan menggoda.

"_Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Mimpi indah, baka-eijun."_

"…_U-Uh," Eijun pun mendadak malu, wajahnya merona sadis. "K-Kau juga, Bodoh."_

"…_Kumohon ingatlah kalau aku ini masih senpai-mu."_

Hingga akhirnya, mereka berada pada tahap yang lebih berani.

Di suatu malam tanpa bintang, Kuramochi Youichi memiliki sebuah janji untuk menghadiri suatu pesta bersama keluarganya. Karena itulah, Eijun mengundang Miyuki Kazuya hanya sekedar untuk menemaninya di kamar. Mereka saling berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sekali-kali Kazuya akan mencubit pipi Eijun karena gemas. Entah mengapa karena mereka terlalu liar untuk saling mengganggu satu sama lain; Kazuya sudah berada di atas Sawamura Eijun yang melotot akibat posisi mereka yang terkesan ambigu dan intim.

Kazuya tahu, mereka sudah berkencan lebih dari dua bulan, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki proses yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Oleh sebab itu, tangan besar miliknya menyelusup menuju kaos Eijun—menyentuh, meraba, dan merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda di bawahnya bila dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Eijun tidak sempat protes, Kazuya terlanjur mencium pipi kanannya.

"_Bolehkah?"_

Suasana benar-benar mendukung. Manik keras Eijun perlahan melunak. Meski gemetar, kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai melingkari leher Kazuya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Eijun merasa malu, tapi ia mengangguk setuju.

Kazuya pun tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua pun melakukannya—tanpa memikirkan sebuah resiko yang kemungkinan terjadi di masa depan.

"…-san,"

"…wa..ra,"

"Sawamura-san?"

Eijun tersentak kaget. Pikiran kembali datang ke masa kini.

"Maaf," Eijun menunduk, ia mengangguk. "Ya, saya pernah melakukannya. Sekali. Musim dingin tahun lalu, sekitar awal desember."

"Ah," Dokter tersebut mengangguk. Ia mencoret-coret papan yang dipegang sebentar, sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan Eijun yang penasaran. "Kalau begitu, selamat," Dokter itu tersenyum, Eijun pun membisu. "Anda hamil."

Bumi seolah berhenti untuk berputar.

Dunia terasa hening mendadak.

Awal april telah lewat. Eijun yakin dokter di depannya sekarang tidak ada niatan untuk bercanda.

"…Apa?"

.

.

**grand escape –**

.

.

"Furuya."

Malam sudah mulai menampakkan sinar, bulan terlihat hanya setengah.

Furuya Satoru yang masih terdiam di _bullpen_ sembari mengatur napasnya karena lelah pun mendadak menegapkan tubuh. Ia berbalik, menatap Sawamura Eijun dengan senyum lima jari. Pria itu tidak menggunakan seragam, melainkan kaos hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Sawamura."

Satoru merasa heran dengan penampilan Eijun hari ini. Ini sudah malam, mau ke mana dia?

"Kau … ada apa?" Satoru berjalan mendekat, melihat teman sekaligus _rival_ yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun ke belakang. "Pakaianmu, kau mau ke mana—"

Satoru mengehentikan ucapan ketika melihat nomor punggung satu telah ada di tangan Eijun untuk diserahkan padanya.

Tiba-tiba, ingatan tadi sore lantas menghantam kepala. Iris biru milik Satoru seketika menggelap.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupercaya selain dirimu," Eijun terkekeh sebentar, "Tolong antarkan tim ini ke _koushien_, bersama para junior kita yang baru," Pemuda berambut cokelat tersenyum lebar, "Jangan kecewakan mereka, ya! Aku pasti akan menonton penampilanmu lewat televisi."

Furuya Satoru tahu, di detik itu juga, saat ia menerima nomor _ace_ darinya, Eijun telah melepaskan sebuah tanggung jawab—dari Seidou dan segalanya.

"Furuya."

Satoru merasa jantungnya terasa sakit. Suara yang dulunya sangat semangat dan membara itu telah hilang—menjadi alunan sendu yang tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Satoru ingin memeluk Eijun erat-erat, menangis, dan bertanya mengapa semua telah berubah tiba-tiba.

Tapi dirinya tahu, ia tidak bisa.

.

.

Malam terakhir di SMA. Eijun berniat menghabiskan hari ini dengan melihat bintang-bintang.

Semua keputusan sudah ia buat kala mendengar dari pihak kesehatan mengenai keadaannya sekarang. Eijun sudah memberi kabar keluarganya bahwa dia akan pulang dan memutus segala hal yang ia miliki di Tokyo. Pemuda itu tengah merenung, mencoba untuk meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa inilah yang terbaik.

Anak … adalah sesuatu yang sulit.

Eijun tidak pernah memikirkan masa depan yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan dan semacamnya. Berfokus pada menjadi nomor satu adalah mimpinya sejak memasuki dunia olahraga. Bisbol adalah hidupnya—meski sekarang ia harus rela mengubur dalam-dalam mimpi itu hanya untuk membesarkan seorang anak.

Terlebih lagi, ini adalah anaknya. Anak dari mantan kekasihnya.

Eijun ingin menangis, tapi ia mencoba untuk bertahan.

Eijun sudah mengetahui mengenai fakta bahwa setelah lulus nanti, Miyuki Kazuya akan direkrut oleh salah satu tim nasional yang terkenal di dalam negeri. Dulu, saat mereka bersama, Kazuya menyarankan Eijun agar memiliki mimpi yang sama dengannya—menjadi nomor satu dan memasuki tim nasional agar bisa mengenalkan bisbol dari Jepang kepada dunia.

Eijun pasti setuju. Ia sadar, melempar ke sarung tangan Miyuki Kazuya adalah yang terbaik. Perasaan bangga kala kekasihnya itu memuji lemparan Eijun yang semakin membaik. Eijun akan bahagia, ia merasa senang karena Kazuya menyanjungnya. Karena itulah, agar bisa tetap merasakan perasaan tersebut terus-menerus, Eijun memutuskan kala dirinya lulus dari Seidou, ia akan ikuti jejak Kazuya agar selalu bersama pemuda itu.

Namun, semua mimpi yang telah ia susun telah hilang tak membekas sekarang.

Semua hanyalah angan-angan belaka.

Terlebih lagi, karena fakta tersebut, Eijun memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Dia tidak mau segala pencapaian yang Kazuya miliki akan hancur karena dirinya. Eijun tidak mau pemuda itu akan memiliki isu-isu negatif dibalik prestasinya yang gemilang.

Eijun bersumpah, dia tidak mau.

Apa yang akan dikatakan media kalau Miyuki Kazuya, salah satu _catcher_ yang disegani, yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai pemain bintang di masa depan, seorang pemuda tampan yang jeniusnya luar biasa, adalah seorang pemain yang ternyata memiliki ketertarikan pada sesame jenis; terutama pada juniornya sendiri?

Terlebih lagi, apalagi orang tersebut memiliki kelainan yang langka.

Miyuki Kazuya akan kesulitan. Eijun tidak ingin dirinya menjadi hambatan.

Oleh sebab itu, memutus hubungan adalah hal paling benar; dari sisi Kazuya maupun Eijun sendiri.

Dia akan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Kalau perlu, ia ingin dianggap menghilang dari sejarah sekolahnya.

"Sawamura."

Suara berat khas yang sangat Eijun kenal. Miyuki Kazuya telah berdiri di belakang sembari memasukkan tangan kanan di saku celana. Pemuda merangkap sebagai kapten terlihat memasang wajah dingin; berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang sering dikenal jahat dan jahil. Kali ini, Kazuya benar-benar serius. Dia ingin berbicara bersama Eijun secara privasi mengenai keputusan bodoh yang juniornya ini ambil.

Semua berubah. Kazuya tidak tahu di bagian mana dirinya harus bertindak.

Dia masih ingat. Dahulu, saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu adalah; Eijun adalah anak yang polos. Bagaikan lembar terbuka yang masih putih dan bersih, belum tercoret apapun. Baginya, Eijun tak luput dari juniornya yang bodoh dan berisik. Semua orang tahu bagaimana rupa Sawamura Eijun yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak luput dari manusia yang baru masuk dunia pubertas yang memiliki kesan berlebihan terhadap bisbol. Mereka bersatu hanya karena salah satu olahraga itu.

Lalu, mengapa?

Apa yang salah?

"Hei—"

"Miyuki-senpai," Sejujurnya, Kazuya merasa tergelitik. Ia merasa heran mengapa Eijun mendadak sopan begini. Padahal sebelumnya, mantan kekasihnya tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap manis dan baik hati—melainkan selalu heboh dan bertingkah konyol. "Kau harus bisa memimpin tim ini ke _koushien_, apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus berjanji hal itu padaku."

"Apa-apaan kau?" Kazuya tahu, sangat paham dengan situasi yang dapat dikatakan aneh dan tidak masuk akal. "Sebelumnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dan sekarang kau memerintahku untuk sebuah kewajiban? Tentu saja, Sawamura—aku, tidak; kami, akan menembusnya meski tanpamu—"

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin Kazuya bahas; tapi sesuatu yang jauh dari masalah bisbol, pemimpin, atau _koushien_.

Tapi hubungan mereka yang resmi telah berakhir. Kazuya ingin alasan, dia butuh sebuah jawaban.

Hanya saja, saat melihat punggung Sawamura Eijun yang berdiri membelakanginya membuat sesuatu dalam hati terasa ganjal. Kazuya bisa berlari dan memeluk Eijun seperti biasa, memaksa lelaki itu untuk berbicara. Tetapi, ketika melihat bahwa kondisi dan situasi tidak lagi seperti dulu, membuat pemuda berkacamata merasa ragu untuk bergerak. Ada yang aneh, ada sesuatu yang membentang di antara mereka; hambatan yang bersifat transparan. Kazuya adalah orang yang paling mengerti Eijun; sekaligus menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa menghentikan lelaki itu apabila jalur mereka sudah berbelok; terputus; tersirat; dan menghilang—dibalik udara yang tak terlihat.

Angin berhembus di antara keduanya. Sebentar lagi musim akan berganti dan hari baru akan beranjak; berubah secara perlahan tanpa memutarbalikkan fakta—bahwa mereka akan berpisah dalam waktu yang lama. Kala Kazuya ingin membuka mulut agar bisa melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba, Eijun berbalik ke arahnya tanpa aba-aba; manik khas permata amber bertemu dengan iris tembaga yang meredup.

Kazuya tergagu, ia diam membisu. Otak berhenti untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Miyuki Kazuya," Eijun tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang agak aneh dan tidak cocok dengan karakternya yang semangat dan pantang menyerah. Pemuda itu melangkah dan mendekat kepada Kazuya. Tanpa merasa malu dan canggung, untuk pertama kalinya, kedua telapak tangan yang lebih kecil memutuskan untuk meletakkan permukaannya pada kedua pipi milik Kazuya—membuat lelaki berkacamata terkejut luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat hati serta mentalnya berdesir. Tanpa menegur kembali, Eijun melangkah dan meninggalkan Miyuki Kazuya yang menangis; menetes perlahan di kedua pipi yang mendingin.

Tidak ada candaan, tidak ada senyuman khas, tidak ada suatu kebanggaan.

Tersirat, tidak berdaya, hancur, sepi, hilang—menghiasi atmosfer dunia dan membuat mereka berdua berpisah tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal.

Karena ketika Eijun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya di sana, mereka berdua tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak bisa dibangun kembali seperti sedia kala.

.

.

**grand escape – end**

.

.

**a little notes:**

**kisah oneshot pertama di 2019, jalan pembuka agar bisa aktif lagi menjadi penulis yang produktif. **

**jangan lupa berkomentar, berikanlah komentar yang positif agar penulis semakin semangat untuk berkembang.**

.

.

**grand escape – extra**

.

.

Apartemen itu sederhana, namun terlihat rapi dan nyaman karena penghuninya hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya serta anak laki-laki yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar.

"Hee…"

Sawamura Kazu terduduk di sebuah sofa. Televisi terlihat menyala, namun tampaknya dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat. Manik cokelat khas tembaga tampak lebih penasaran dengan sebuah buku tipis berwarna-warni dengan beraneka ragam tulisan; majalah olahraga yang terbit satu bulan sekali sudah ia pegang dan terbuka di halaman sebelas.

Rambut jabrik, kacamata hitam, wajah datar, dan monoton. Replika yang benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang di luar sana—mungkin orang itu sedang sibuk dengan tim bisbol nasional agar dilirik oleh seluruh penjuru dunia.

Merasa bahwa fakta itu terkesan benar—namun terdengar sangat salah untuknya—bocah berkacamata memutuskan untuk menutup majalah tersebut dan mematikan televisi. Akhir-akhir ini harga listrik sedang naik, tidak salah bahwa dirinya ingin mengurangi beban keluarga dengan cara berhemat.

"_Miyuki Kazuya, bintang baru yang memikat! Taktik, kecepatan, dan hasil yang awalnya ekspetasi menjadi realita. Kemampuan dalam membaca gerak lawan membuat tim menjadi lebih mudah dalam menyerang. Monster rookie, catcher jenius, kebanggaan Jepang, dan—"_

Paragraf demi paragraf sudah ia baca sedemikian rupa. Namun pujian tersebut tidak berhasil membuat hatinya luluh dan bangga.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Ibu istirahat saja."

Kazu mendongak ke atas, memperhatikan wajah ibunya yang terlihat santai sembari mencuci piring yang dipakai untuk makan siang setengah jam yang lalu. Sawamura Eijun melirik anak tunggalnya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum menyambut bantuan Kazu dengan sukacita. "Terima kasih, Sayang. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, ibu ada di depan, menyiram tanaman. Oke?"

Kazu mengangguk. Ia perhatikan pria itu pergi dan melesat untuk mengambil pemotong dan selang. Musim panas membuat tumbuhan cepat layu dan kering, membuat mereka was-was dan terlihat rajin untuk menyiram di pagi atau pun siang.

_Lupakan Miyuki Kazuya, lupakan pria kurang ajar yang sudah membuat ibunya selalu menangis hampir setiap malam—_

Sawamura Kazu mengambil kursi agar tingginya yang tidak seberapa bisa meraih wastafel cuci piring. Dia mengambil sabun dan mulai bergerak untuk mencuci.

—_baginya, sang ibu hanyalah satu-satunya eksistensi yang ia butuhkan. _

.

.

Di sisi lain, awan bergerak-gerak—melindungi cahaya matahari yang bersinar menerangi dunia.

Apartemen itu terlihat lima kali lebih besar, mewah, dan klasik. Seorang pemuda dengan kaus putih telah berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon kamar. Asap rokok bergerak tertiup angin, perlahan menghilang, dan transparan mengikuti udara.

Wajahnya tampak datar, kosong, dan hampa.

Miyuki Kazuya berdiri di sana, seperti mengingat sebuah kenangan yang ingin ia hapus dari memori ingatan. Sawamura Eijun telah berdiri di depan sana, memasang kuda-kuda, dan bersiap untuk melempar sesuai dengan apa yang dirinya minta. Lalu tak lama, senyuman khas akan muncul di wajah Eijun—memuji dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat konyol yang terkesan bodoh dan tak masuk akal.

Di bayangan tak terbatas, Eijun masih di sana—menunggu. Lelaki itu menunggu.

Kemudian, ia menghela napas. Mengusak rambutnya yang cokelat, ia mendengus dalam diam.

Betapa rindunya ia dengan seseorang. Betapa inginnya ia bertemu dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu. Kazuya merindukan Eijun, niat itu tidak menghilang meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

.

.

**grand escape – fin. **


End file.
